


m͏̺͓̲̥̪í͇͔̠ś̷͎̹̲̻̻̘̝t̞̖͍͚̤k̥̞à̸͕̮͍͉̹̰͚̰ẹ̶̢̪s͏̨͈̙̹̜͚̲ ̛̬͓͟

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, VRChat (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: Ugandan Knuckles Alt!Power Taylor. Yes, you read that right.





	m͏̺͓̲̥̪í͇͔̠ś̷͎̹̲̻̻̘̝t̞̖͍͚̤k̥̞à̸͕̮͍͉̹̰͚̰ẹ̶̢̪s͏̨͈̙̹̜͚̲ ̛̬͓͟

**Author's Note:**

> My QUEEN Administrator. Hopefully not too racist.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhhh who am I kidding it’s probably not racist enough to be true to the source material

The locker was rancid. Taylor had lost count of the hours she had been trapped in there for. She had lost hope. She was going to die. Trapped. Inside of her own disgusting, tampon-filled-

_“My queen! We will find de way out for you!”_

...come again?

From outside the locker she could hear the muffled footsteps of dozens of people in the locker room. They were all getting louder, coming towards her... to rescue her?

“ _Come, my bruddas! Spit on it! Spit on de lock!_ ”

Taylor could barely make out dozens of people making the exaggerated sound of hocking loogies. And then... light! She fell out and onto the elaborately decorated lavish plush cushion waiting for her. She was out! She was-

She looked at the cushion. Why was she sitting on a cushion? Who..?

Taylor looked around. Surrounding her were dozens of tiny, red, humanoid... mouse… things? They couldn’t be more than two feet tall each. With their big eyes, the black noses, and their goofy grins, they looked like something from old-fashioned cartoons. One of the mouse-things stepped forward and bowed.

“My queen. It is an honah to meet you. Please, show us de way.”

“Queen? Who’re you.. talkin’ about?” slurred Taylor.

“You are our queen. Show respect for the Queen,” said the leading mouse-thing.

“Of course, Commandah,” said another, off to the side. It began clicking its tongue. As it did so, the mouse-things near to it did so as well. Soon enough all of them were clucking and clicking at Taylor, annoying the crap out of her.

“Stop,” she yelled. They stopped immediately. Huh. Seemed the mouse-things respected her authority for some reason.

“What are you?” asked Taylor. “Why am I your queen?”

The “Commandah” bowed and spoke, “Me and my bruddahs ah de Ugandan Knuckles tribe. You will show us de way. De othas, dey did not know de way. Dey only knew de way of de devil. De way of ebola.”

...

What the actual fuck.

Taylor opened her mouth to say something, anything, when a giant, eight-foot-tall version of the “Knuckles” burst into the locker room.

“De devil is coming,” it boomed. “We must go, quickly. We must open de portal, Commandah.”

The leader of the Knuckles turned to her. “My queen, you must come with us. Join our bruddahs. Show us de way.”

Now what was she supposed to say to that?

Before she could make up her mind, Emma Barnes stomped into the locker room, probably to make sure Taylor was still in the... still in. Halfway to the locker Emma suddenly seemed to become aware of the dozens of tiny Knuckles. All were looking at her intensely. It made Taylor uncomfortable, and she wasn’t even the recipient of their harsh gaze.

“De devil,” grumbled the Commandah. His expression, for a cute cartoon rat, was stony. “De fake queen. De non-believah. De one who harmed de queen.”

Emma took in the sight in front of her and gulped.

“My bruddahs.” The Commandah raised his hand and pointed at Emma.

“Spit on de non-believah.”

Like a army of tiny velociraptors the dozens of Knuckles started to charge after Emma. Emma turned tail and sprinted out into the hallway as the Knuckles in front began to spit at her. The ones further back yelled taunts.

“WHY AH YOU RUNNING?”

“YOU DO NOT KNOW DE WAY!”

“SPIT ON HER, BRUDDAHS! SPIT ON HER!”

Taylor, for her part, was frozen with shock. As the last Knuckles left the room, aside from the giant one and the Commandah, Taylor slowly stood up from her cushion. She looked at herself.

“Right now… right now I think I need a shower more than anything . And some time to think about... all this.”

The Commandah bowed. “Of course, my queen.” He turned to the giant Knuckles. “Open de way.” The giant Knuckles bowed and suddenly, there was a rift in space. Taylor could see through it... a beach house? It looked nice enough. She could probably wash the filth off herself there.

“Can I... step through?” asked Taylor.

The Commandah bowed. “Yes, my queen. Once you rest, we can start to look for de way.”

Taylor was about to step through, but something nagged at her.

“The way... where?”

The Commandah’s face turned dark again.

“De way... home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I’m writing a “Ugandan Knuckles!Altpower” fic. What the fuck is wrong with me.
> 
> (This edition is revised from the one I dropped in a random thread on Reddit like seven months ago. I've been on a posting spree lately, and felt like I should complete the collection.)


End file.
